Animoof
by Riftwar-Slave
Summary: The Enchanted Boom Box is back. And this time Inu Yasha and co aren't the only ones it's after.Say goodbye to any respect you might have had for anime characters as they all perform to the most embarassing songs.
1. Has to be a classic by now

Animoof  
  
This idea came to me a while back with one of my friends. We originally were going to make various characters from anime shows play sports. But ever since I started writing my one songfic story I have come to love the idea of my enchanted boom box. So instead of sports we have anime characters prancing around to any old song I feel like writing up. I'll also probably use a lot of the same songs as my other fic. For this chapter I think I'll use my classic opening song. So everyone give the guys from Saint Seiya a big hand as they perform the song men in tights. Oh by the way since I'm lazy of thinking up ways to have people push the play button I introduce a group of characters I call the Gaia girls (characters made up by me and a couple of friends.) Kaida, Kasumi, Clarissa, and Shadow. They will go around from anime show to anime show and torment the characters by pushing the play button. Other than that they stay hidden.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Saint Seiya or the song. I own the enchanted boom box though.  
  
"So why are we doing this again Kaida?" Kasumi looked over at her blue haired friend who was holding a small boom box under one arm and grinning manically.  
  
"Because I'm bored and this should prove to be fun." Was the only reply Kasumi got before the two girls had to jump into an alleyway to avoid being seen by the five men that walked past. Kaida had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter boiling up inside her. Putting the boom box down she put a CD in and pushed the play button. For a second nothing happened then all of a sudden music blared out onto the street. Everyone stopped to look around for the source of the music. Of course every ones eyes were quickly drawn to the five men who had formed a line and were suddenly dressed in their cloths.  
  
"We're men! We're men in Tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men! We're men in Tttiiights. We rob from the rich and give to the pour that right! We may look like sissies. But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights. One of the knights punches some random guy. We're men! We're men in tights. Always on guard defending the people's rights!  
  
The five knights then joined into one big cancan line and start to dance the cancan. "Laaa la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la. La la la la la." Shun and Seiya were swung around on the other knights' shoulders. "La la la la la la la la!!!!" Back to their original row now.  
  
"We're men! Manly Men! We're men in tights! Yessss!" Insert very gay move and gay slur. "We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men! We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or we'll put out your lights." Another random guy gets a punch in the face. "We're men! Men in Tights! Tight Tights!" All of the knights pull up their pants while singing in higher pitched voices. "Always on guard defending the peoples rights!! When you're in a fix just call for the men in Tttiiiggghhhtttsss!!! We're Butch!" All the knights now pose in "manly" posses.  
  
Once the song was over Kasumi sighed and pushed the stop button. Kaida was rolling around on the ground holding her sides and laughing hysterically. Of course a few other people were doing that as well so she wasn't noticed. All five knights were looking around and at each other incredibly confused.  
  
"Dudes what just happened there?" Hyouga asked as he got control of his vocal cords first.  
  
"I don't know but whatever it was I do not want to go through it again." Seiya responded looking down to see that he was back in his regular clothes. "Hey weren't we just in our cloths?" He looked at the other bewildered. This caused the other to look down and see that they were in their regular clothing.  
  
Ok now the random people on the street had gotten over the incident and were giving the five knights a lot of room some would look at them and burst out laughing again. Of course one person continued to laugh and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Looking over at the source of the laughter the knights could see two girls. One with silvery hair stood over another with blue hair who happened to be leaning against a building holding her sides and laughing. The silver haired one sensing their looks turned and looked back at them before whispering something to her laughing companion. The blue haired one looked up at the knights but ended up laughing again when she did. With a sigh the silver haired one grabbed a small boom box and her friends arm. Whispering something else the two girls disappeared in a swirl of smoke.  
  
Looking at each other the knights decided that they had had enough of what it was that just happened and went back to what they had been doing before they had burst into song and dance.  
  
Authors note: Ok I know, really short. The chapter lengths though will vary depending on the length of the song. You can look forward to more and more insanity soon. Oh and I have a list of animes that will most likely be tormented more than others. Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, (don't think that they will get off with just this oh no more to come) and maybe some DragonBall Z.


	2. Aren't I evil?

Animoof 2  
  
Authors note: –Evil smirk- Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Kurama of Yu Yu Hakusho singing like the rose from Bewitched. He's girly enough he can pull it off. I stand by what I say; Kurama and Shun are both women in disguise yah hear me? Women I tell you! –Falls to the ground large bump rising on the back of her head. Kat standing behind her holding a large blunt object- Kat: Read the story already! – Holds up blunt object menacingly. –  
  
Kasumi, Kaida, Clarissa were all sitting around a small patio table on the side of the street. They were at one of those weird café places that had outdoor areas and so were taking the to stop and get milkshakes for Clarissa and Kasumi and water for Kaida.  
  
Glaring at her two friends Kaida waves her hand back and fourth a bit in the air as she keeps time with Kasumi's strumming of the guitar.  
  
"Must you take that thing with you wherever we go?" Kaida asked beginning to get annoyed at hearing puff the magic dragon over and over again.  
  
"Yep!" Kasumi smirked as she looked down into the open guitar case to count the money that had just been thrown in.  
  
Kaida just sighs but perks up when she sees a group of four teenage boys walk past them. Kasumi and Clarissa just look at each other. Clarissa had the same kind of mischievous look in her eyes as Kaida. Reaching down into her backpack Kaida pulls out her boom box and placed it in her lap where it would be hidden from site. Putting an orange CD in she pushed a few buttons and then the play button listening with glee as soft music filled the area. A few people stopped to look around.  
  
"Every little word, with every lesson learned. I think I know why hearts are made of stone." Kurama was surprised and shocked to find himself singing, and in such a girly voice too.  
  
"Every little pain, fans a bitter flame. Nothing stops me loving you." Kurama is slowly being taken over by the spell of the song not realizing what he is doing or singing anymore. Of course that doesn't stop the rest of the spirit detectives from knowing. Looking at him like he had grown three heads Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei slowly started backing away from Kurama who had started to slow dance with himself.  
  
Kasumi watched stricken and slightly scarred while Kaida and Clarissa were on the ground laughing. Shadow who was up on top of the building watched more than a little perturbed.  
  
"Can't you see that we belong? Oh how I want it to be. So tell me do you feel the way I feel? "Kurama had just 'happened' to be dancing near Hiei as he sang this (sorry could not help it.) and so had gotten down on his hands and knees to sing to Hiei who was the closest person right now. Needless to say Hiei was more than just a little scared, not that he would admit it, well maybe he would considering the circumstances.  
  
"Baby. Like the rose, oh darlen you put colour in my life. Baby take my heart. Forever. Cause I don't want to be afraid, no no." Kurama was singing for all he was worth in front of one very terrified Hiei, who at this point was not ashamed to say that he was scared witless.  
  
"Turn another page, the story will never fade. Sleepless thoughts of you until day light." Kurama had this weird look on his face like he was drugged yet knew exactly what he was doing. Hiei on the other hand looks like he was about to run as far and fast as he could from the teenager in front of him.  
  
"When your far away. Forever love will stay. Keep this loven deep inside. Can't you see that we belong? Oh how I want it to be. So tell me, do you feel the way I feel?" Kurama only seemed to get mushier and closer to Hiei the more he sang. Hiei had his want to run shot down and so settled for inching away from Kurama the more Kurama inched towards him.  
  
"Baby, like the rose. Oh darlen, you put colour in my life. Baby take my heart, forever. Cause I don't wanna be afraid. No no." The music had started to slow down a bit and was on a musical break which momentarily brought Kurama back but not fast enough as the song was sprung on him again. "Baby like the rose, oh darlen. You put colour in my life. Baby take my heart, forever. Cause you're the colour in my life.hhhoooooooo. Like the rose." Kurama finally snapped out of the spell as the song ended. Looking around he found himself on his hands and knees holding Hiei's left hand. Hiei himself looked like he was about to either faint or burst out crying. That is what really shocked Kurama, as he had never seen the apparition show so much emotion before. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nowhere to be found. In fact about the only people left were three teenage girls. Two were rolling around on the ground laughing and one just look disgusted.  
  
"That's it I'm going to find somewere else to strum." Kasumi said as she picked up her guitar and it's case and walked off. Kaida and Clarissa soon stopped laughing enough to gather up their belongings and (Including the boom box) follow her. Hiei had run off at the distraction the girls had provided leaving one very confused Kurama alone wondering what had happened.  
  
Authors note: Muw ah ha ha ha ha, ahem anyway just thought I would get this chapter out. Now normally I don't write stuff like this and I don't read it either, but while listening to this song to try and figure out what to make Kurama do I had all of three choices. 1 have him sing to some poor random woman on the street. 2 Have Kurama sing to Hiei (Or Yusuke one of the two, but it's funnier with Hiei and I would never torment Kurama by making him sing this to Kuwabara) 3 Have Kurama sing to one of the three girls that I made up. I'm not one to have my characters mix with the characters from the show so he sang to Hiei. That and it really is the funniest option of those three in my own opinion. If you didn't like this chapter review and tell me why. 


	3. What happens when i drink homemade smoot...

Animoof 3  
  
The things that happen when I drink home made smoothies  
  
Author note: All right here is a new chapter, oh and I'd like to introduce you all to a new character Cobra! She will sometimes show up with the rest of the girls more often than not though she won't. Anyway let us all give a big round of applause for the girls of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast singing The Shoop Shoop Song by Cher.  
  
After the incident with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang Kasumi wasn't talking to her two smiling friends. Kaida and Clarissa didn't mind though as they would snicker every time they looked at Kasumi's back. They had decided to go to a different city where Kasumi could strum in peace. They had currently just entered Domino city and were looking around for a place to stop and get some lunch.  
  
After finding a suitable place with a nice fenced off outdoor patio the girls all sat down and waiting for their lunch to be brought out to them. Shadow was currently tuning Kasumi's guitar after showing up suddenly and stealing it from Kasumi's hands. Kaida was leaning of watching Shadow while Clarissa was holding Kasumi back. They didn't know how long they had to wait until their next victims showed up so they were all just relaxing.  
  
"Twang!"  
  
"Ahh! Sonova! Ahh!" Kaida shouts as she falls back holding her forehead. She glares at Shadow who is looking at the broken cord surprised. Pulling her hand away from her face Kaida frowns seeing blood coating her fingers.  
  
"Whoa cool!" Kasumi said as she looked at the gash on Kaida's forehead caused by the now curling cord.  
  
"It is not cool! It hurts like hell!" Kaida shouted back grabbing a can of pop and throwing it at Kasumi. Kasumi merely ducked.  
  
"You two really need to stop fighting like that." A voice familiar to the girls made them all stop. Turning they smiled to see a girl their age standing at the entrance to the patio. She was Kaidas height but had long dark brown hair that was almost black. Her skin was also darker than the others a deep natural tan colour. She was wearing all black clothing like Shadows. Kaida, and Kasumi jumped up with shouts of joy at seeing their friend. Shadow tilted her head forward to acknowledge the girls arrival.  
  
"Cobra!" Kasumi and Kaida shouted at the same time as they both jumped forward to greet their friend. Cobra in turn smiled slightly at their enthusiasm.  
  
"I heard you all were in town and decided to stop by for a visit. That and to fulfill some things on my agenda." Cobra said in her usual tone as she took a seat at the table with the rest. They all turned when they heard the sound of another group of people heading towards them. They smiled to themselves as they saw that this would be their next batch of victims. There were two great idiots in the group as far as the girls could tell, (Joey and Tristan) one freaky looking little kid (Yugi), two teenage girls, one older woman who looked like she wanted to go into one of the nice boutiques that lined the street, two business men, one adorable little boy, (Mokuba) and finally a white haired teenager that looked almost bored.  
  
Kaida looked at her group to find Cobra was gone. Looking around blinking she noticed that their friend had slipped up behind the victims and was casually walking behind Kaiba. Blinking Kaida looked to see if anyone else had noticed this but found Kasumi fretting about her guitar, Clarissa pulling the enchanted boom box out and Shadow had disappeared and wasn't with Cobra. Shrugging Kaida turned to see that both Cobra and Kaiba had also gone missing. Sighing now that she knew what Cobra's other business had been Kaida grabs the boom box to give her friend a diversion.  
  
Click, Whirl,  
  
Suddenly the streets of Domino city were filled with the unmistakable music of Cher.  
  
"Does he love me? I wanna know, how can I tell if he loves me so?" Mia sang out suddenly startling her group.  
  
"Is it in his eyes?" Tea and Serenity sang suddenly as Mai's backup.  
  
"Oh no you'll be deceived." Mai sang back in a teaching manner.  
  
"Is it in his eyes?" Tea and Serenity sang back.  
  
"Oh no he'll make believe, if you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss." Mai was belting out Cher at the top of her lungs just like Cher and doing a very good job. All the women in the area were swaying along with the music enjoying the song. Of course all the guys in the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were quite scared at why the girls were acting this way.  
  
"That's where it is, oh yeah. Or is it in his face?" Tea and Serenity were skipping around Mai while they sang.  
  
"Oh no it's just a show." Mai was dancing around as well obviously enjoying her song.  
  
"Or in his warm embrace?" Tea and Serenity were oblivious to the blushes they were causing on the faces of Yugi, Tristan, and Duke.  
  
"Oh no that's just his arms. If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss." Mai had taken to standing still and moving her arms about for dancing now.  
  
"Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop. That's where it is." Tea and Serenity were beside Mai nodding along.  
  
"It's in his kiss." Maid nodded with them.  
  
"That's where it is." Still nodding.  
  
"Whhoooaaa hug him, and squeeze him tight. Find out what you want to know. If it's love if it really is it's there in his kiss." Mai suddenly burst into motion dancing around again.  
  
"How bout the way he acts?" Tea and Serenity had their heads tilt and fingers on their chins.  
  
"Oh no that's not the way. Your not listening to all I say." Maid scolded Tea and Serenity shaking her finger at them.  
  
"If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss." Mai had stopped shaking her finger at them and had gone back to dancing.  
  
"Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop. That's where it is." Tea and Serenity were swaying from side to side their hands out in front of them in a mime like gesture. (You know the hands flat on the invisible wall thing.)  
  
"Whhoooaaa it's in his kiss." Still dancing, in fact she was dancing so much that the guys of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were getting dizzy watching her.  
  
"That's where it is." Tea and Serenity joined Mai  
  
"Whhoooaaa hug him and squeeze him tight, find out what you wanna know. If it's love if it really is it's there in his kiss." Mai's dancing and singing had long since made Joey blush and now he was just getting redder and redder by the second.  
  
"How bout the way he acts?" Tea and Serenity had their heads tilted again fingers on their chins.  
  
"Oh no that's not the way. Your not listening to all I say. If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss." Mai paused in her dancing to shake her finger at Tea and Serenity in a scolding manner.  
  
"That's where it is." Tea and Serenity nodded their heads facing each other and smiling.  
  
"Whhoooaaa it's in his kiss." Mai smiled and went back to her dancing around in circles.  
  
"That's where it is." Tea and Serenity were dancing in circles with Mai  
  
"Oh yeah it's in his kiss." The three were making a wonderful performance that had more than just the Yu-Gi-Oh group dizzy.  
  
"It's in his kiss." "It's in his kiss, that's where it is." (Repeat this a few times I'm lazy and don't feel like writing that out about five more times.) The three finished their dance with a flourish that had most of the people on the street applauding. The guys from the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were all beat red at their friend's performances.  
  
Kaida and the group were having a big laugh at the expense of the guys in the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. Grabbing up their things they left before people could figure out that they were the source of the music the girls smiled to each other as they ran down the street holding in their laughter. Looking back Kaida was glad to realize that the Yu-Gi-Oh gang still had yet to realize that Kaiba was missing.  
  
Authors note: Ok a new chapter for those who have been missing this story. I know not many but I like to believe that people enjoy this. Anyway if you're all wondering Cobra kidnapped Kaiba. I may have other random appearances of other people so don't be surprised if characters suddenly pop out of nowhere. I will try and give a it of warning at the beginning of the chapter. 


	4. This is harder than it looks

Animoof 4  
  
This is harder than it looks  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ok this story is now officially evil, I have only a certain amount of anime's to pick from because of limited money and really slow internet connection. Not to mention the selection of Manga and Anime around where I live is less than large. So I'm pretty much going to cycle through a few throwing in random ones as I go. I am so sorry Reaka I would love to write a Ruroni Kenshin chapter for you but I have only ever read a little preview of it so I wouldn't know what I'm writing about. Anyway I decided that I would write this chapter about Inu Yasha, though it is in a different setting from Of Wolves and Tights. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Shichinintai and Consequence Free. starts plotting to kidnap Bankotsu   
  
"How the hell did we end up here exactly?" Kaida asked looking around feudal Japan.  
  
"How should I know?" Kasumi grumbled as she looked around with Kaida.  
  
"Well your the one using the warp spells ain't ya?" Clarissa asked still trying to get herself out of tree she had landed in when the four girls fell from the sky. Shadow was mysteriously absent.  
  
"So? With Kaida's damned box where we go is random now. I have no clue where we are." Kasumi grumbled kicking a rock. Kaida just shrugged and looked down the road.  
  
"Well at least we didn't go through time, look there's a tank rolling towards us!" Clarissa shouted pointing at the shape which as she said was rolling towards them.  
  
"You call that a tank? I call that crap! Man who the hell puts saw blades on a tank? That's just unpracticle!" Kaida shouted stalking forward prepairing to give whoever was in that tank shit for the state of the tank. Kasumi and Clarissa just sighed and followed.  
  
Clarissa grabbed the boom box and ran up behind them hoping to push the button before her friend could start tearing into whoever was driving that tank.  
  
"What on earth! What on earth did you do to that poor man! Oh my god!"Kaida shouted realizing just what Ginkotsu was as he and the other Shichinintai got closer. Kasumi and Clarissa picked up speed and ran up next to her to see what she was shouting about. They too gawked seeing the semi man mostly tank thing in front of them.  
  
"Hey cool! Let's call him Frank the Tank!"Kasumi shouted pointing and laughing. Kaida just turned her friend a weird look. The Shichinintai were giving the girls weird looks back.  
  
"Ok how about we just get this over with and get you two back to a safe place." Clarissa said sweatdropping at her friends behaviors. Putting the boom box down she clicked the on button and sighed in relief when music came out. The Shichinintai practically jumped out of their skins at hearing the music.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you girls?" Bankotsu asked jumping down from Ginkotsu.  
  
"Heh,heh hamana hamana hamana...etc."Kaida said almost drooling now that she could see Bankotsu. Kasumi and Clarissa looked at her shocked. The men just blinked not understanding a word that just came out of her. Although the look she was giving Bankotsu was a bit universal and he just smirked. Clarissa was about to kick the boom box. What the hell was wrong with it? The music was playing but the spell wasn't working. Where were the lyrics? The people wouldn't sing till the lyrics came.  
  
"Stupid piece of crap!"Clarissa shouted kicking the boom box. Ah there we go!  
  
"Na Na Na Na Na Ne Na Na Na! Oh Na Na Na Na Na Ne Na Na Na!" The Shichinintai( The exception being Ginkotsu) all sang out together looking surprised. Kaida and Kasumi also jumped looking at Clarissa then at the boom box. Kaida snapped her fingers but sat down to enjoy the show.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if no one ever got offended? Wouldn't it be great to say what's really on your mind?" Suikotsu sang jumping down. Jakotsu sighed hearing the first line from him ready to pull out his serpent sword.  
  
"I have always said all the rules are made for bending. And if I let my hair down would that be such a crime?" Renkotsu sang swinging around Ginkotsu.  
  
"Wait that guy doesn't even have any hair!"Kaida said looking at Kasumi confused. Kasumi just shrugged. Clarissa laughed at that holding onto her ribs.  
  
"I wanna be consequence free! I wanna be where nothing needs to matter! I wanna be consequence free just sing Na na na na na ne na na na!Say na na na na na ne na na na" The men all sang together now causing the girls to clap during the brief musical break.  
  
"I could really use to lose my Catholic conscience, cuz I'm sick of feeling guilty all the time." Jakotsu sang possibly better than the rest which made the girls snicker.  
  
"I won't abuse it, Yeah I've got the best intentions. For a little bit of anarchy but not the hurting kind."Bankotsu sang taking over the lead. Looking at the weapons the girls all snorted behind their hands at that last line.  
  
"I wanna be consequence free! I wanna be where nothing needs to matter! I wanna be consequence free just sing Na na na na na ne na na na!Oh na na na na na ne na na na!" The men were definitley getting better as the song went.  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all last night, cause I had so much on my mind. I'd like to leave it all behind, but you know it's not that easy" Suikotsu sang getting knowing nods from the other men. The girls just looked at each other confused.  
  
" Oh for just one night. Wouldn't it be great, if the band just never ended. We could stay out late and we would never hear last call!" Renkotsu sang holding up his little bottle thingy the others joining him in a quick laugh. The girls all rolled their eyes at that.  
  
"We wouldn't need to worry about approval or permission, we could- slip off the edge and never worry bout the fall!" Jakotsu sang swinging around Ginkotsu's torso part. Kaida shivered a bit at that looking pale and Kasumi just laughed.  
  
" I wanna be consequence free. I wanna be where nothing needs to matter. I wanna be consequence free. Just sing Na na na na na ne na na na!Oh na na na na na ne na na na!Na na na na na ne na na na!" The men all sang again ending with poses. The girls all laughed and clapped standing up. Clarissa fell down about three seconds after she stood up though pointing and laughing at Renkotsu.  
  
The men all snapped out of the spell when Kaida pushed the stop button still snickering. Walking towards them Bankotsu reached for his halberd. The girls all looked at each other and nodded. Standing close they waved and disappeared in a swirl of black magic. The Shichinintai all looked at where the mysterious girls had been before shrugging and continuing on.  
  
End Authors Note:  
  
Ok yes I know probably not that good but eh I'm having major writers block with this story because it's just random no plot for it. I guess you can all guess which one of the gaia girls is mine now hm? If you can't then read over the first authors not again then the story.grabs a lasso and catches Bankotsu Into the pen you go! Hey where did Ginta and Hakaku go?! ( little inside joke for my friends reading this) 


	5. why I shouldn't be allowed to write fanf...

Animoof 5

Why I shouldn't be allowed to write fanfics

Authors note:

Ok yes I know it has been forever since I have updated any of these stories and I truly am sorry. I'm not gonna give excuses cause you're all probably seeing them left right and center so yeah just leave it at I haven't updated in forever. Anyway this chapter is a special dedication to a friend of mine. Though some of the stuff thrown in here is there for other friends.

"Mira, please, get out of the blood."Kasumi said with a sigh as she, Clarissa, and Kaida watched their friend Mirouka rolling around in the blood of the demon they had all just killed. They were still in feudal japan,looking for Shadow,and having stumbled upon another one of their friends had decided to have some fun and kill some demons just for the hell of it.

"Looks fun if you ask me."Kaida muttered from where she sat tied to a tree by bands of duct tape.

"Well we didn't ask you now don't make me pull out tapesaiga on you again."Kasumi said as she held up the tape covered Katana.(Long story short my brother had a katana, it broke, he duct taped it back together now it's called tapesaiga.We have given it the power to shoot out tape at people.)

"How the hell did you get that anyway?"Kaida asked as she worked on cutting through the tape with one of her many hidden daggers. Kasumi just shrugged and turned back to watching Mirouka playing in the blood.

"Yumy!"Mirouka shouted as she dipped her finger in the blood and then put her finger in her mouth licking the blood off. This of course had the other three girls looking green and made Mirouka laugh.

"You guys are so predictable some times!"Mirouka shouted over to them. Kasumi just shook her head and Clarissa was off in lalaland now looking up at the sky.

"That's lovely Mira but you may wanna look behind you." Kaida shouted out as they all watched Sesshomaru walk out of the bushes behind their friend.

Looking at the girls with his usual expression Sesshomaru walked forward till he was within easy speaking distance.

"So, you girls then, you are the ones who killed this demon?"He said more than asked and the girls all looked at each other oddly.Well all the girls except Mirouka was giving Sesshomaru a look of frank approval.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kasumi asked walking forward a stick in her hand.

"It is pitiful that it took four to defeat such a weak creature."Sesshomaru observed as he watched Kasumi taking a battle stance calmly.

"Who said it took all four? I just said we killed it, how do you know that I wasn't just speaking spunkily?" Kasumi asked finally getting a slight change of expression from Sesshomaru for her odd speech.

Kaida who had managed to free herself while they were talking had taken out,three guesses first two don't count, the enchanted boombox. Pushing the play button she wondered just what CD they had in there. Shrugging she looked over to see Sesshomaru was already beginning to show signs of being caught in the spell.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds, snakes, an aeroplanes, Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs." Sesshomaru sang slowly at first picking up speed as he began to sing.

Kasumi laughed and pointed at Sesshomaru,Clarissa was still off in lalaland. Meg had decided to sneak up behind the guy a bucket of canary yellow hair dye in her hands.(Really best not to wonder where she got that.) Mirouka looked like she had her bubble burst.

"Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladderstart to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire in a fire, representing seven games, a government for hire and a combat site. Left of west and coming in a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped." Sesshomaru sang quickly enough the the girls who were paying attention to his singing,well, girl really as Kasumi was the only one trying to know what he was singing, look confused as the words seemed to jumble together.

"Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh, overflow, population, common food, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched." Sesshomaru really seemed to be getting into singing to the song. Though he still wasn't moving aside from the singing.

"It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine."Sesshomaru finally started to move as he sang that though it was really only moving away from Kaida who was closing on him with the bucket of hair dye.

"Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn. Locking in, uniforming, book burning, blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.Light a votive, light a candle. Step down, step down." Sesshomaru was running as he sang now Kaida hot on his trail the hair dye up and over her head so she could dump it on his head.

"Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,offer me alternatives and I decline." Sesshomaru sang as he and Kaida ran circles around the now very attentive audience who were really just watching to see who would win the race.

"It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine." Sesshomaru's demon speed was being seriously slowed by both the boombox and his need to be constantly looking behind him to see how close Kaida was.

"The other night I dreamt of knives, continentaldrift divide. Mountains sit in a line, LeonardBernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and LesterBangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? "Sesshomaru sang and suddenly he and Kaida paused.

"RIGHT!"The girls all shouted. Then the race was on again.

"It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fineIt's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it.It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!"Sesshomaru stopped to pose for the end of the song giving Kaida the advantage she needed to catch up to him and dump the bucket over his head.

Laughing at her success Kaida danced around doing a mixture between a happy dance and victory dance. Kasumi sighed grabbed onto Kaida's collar as she danced near. Dragging her over to Mirouka she waited for Clarissa to grab the boombox. Using another warp spells the girls vanished by the time Sesshomaru pulled the bucket off his head.

End Authors note:

Ok I gotta stop using Great Big Sea songs. I promise the next chapter of one of my song stories will have a different group. Anyway this chapter is written in part to my friend Cobra Strife, the whole demon blood thing is for my friend Alex Summers. Oh and I haven't done this for a while so here is a You might be an Inu Yasha fan if.

You might be and Inu Yasha fan if....

You replace the sounds your computer normally makes with Inu Yasha sound bites.(Guilty)


	6. It's a guest chapter

Sesshomaru Vs The Old man

It was another Brother Battle Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru and again Inu Yasha was getting his ass kicked. Kasumi and Kaida looked at each other and warped out of the area!

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome was worried beacuse Inu yasha was getting his ass kicked again.

"Everytime we have something important he always has to show up." Miroku sighed and sweat dropped with the other nodding.

Sesshomaru's eyes went to its demonic red ready to strick when out of no where Kaida and Kasumi popped out of a portal with a strange old man.

" I found a solution!" Kaida shouted pumped her fist into the air!

"Who's magic was used to get into the studio? Mine!" Kasumi said rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the old man with his red eyes.

"Dear lord have you ever seen my commerical?" The old man said in his monotone voice.

"Tell them what your product does!!" Kasumi and Kaida yelled!

"Alright......ahem Do you have dry red eyes?" He pulled a little bottle from behind his back. "Clear eyes releaves the dry burning red eyes!" The old man grabbed Sesshomaru's tail and put the the drops in and Fluffy's eyes went back to normal. "Wow!"

Kasumi and Kaida burst out laughing warpped the man away.

"Was that...?" Kagome paused. "Ben Stein?"

"HELL YA!!" Kasumi and Kaida shouted. Inu Yasha was confussed and Sessomaru had left rubbing his eyes.

End Authors Note: Evil Laughter coming from Kat "HA ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have to much free time on my hands. Go Ben Stein we all love you!"

Meg: sighs and shakes her head "This is the last time I let you write a chapter."

Kat: "I don't think so buster."

Meg:"Well anyway hope you all enjoyed the guest chapter written by Kat."

Kat:"Go me yeah wohoo, oh I'm a pretty girl."


End file.
